Memory Loss
by egyptvamp1000
Summary: Alucard meets a girl with incredible strength.He believes that she may possess great power but she doesn't remember anything of her past. So does she have a great amount of power? If so will it be to much for Alucard and TheHellsingOrg.to handle?
1. Impressive Display

**Chapter 1: Impressive display **

Bree Andraste is a waitress and part time chef at a five star restaurant in England. About a year ago she was going to perform a piano concert for a charity benefit. Sadly though, as she was getting ready she fell and slammed her temple on the corner of the piano stool. After that day she couldn't remember anything about herself, her friends had to help her remember everything about her life or at least everything that they knew of. Bree was cleaning up before she went home (which was four miles away) when her boss came through the kitchen doors.

"Hey Bree after you clean up do you think you could empty the register into the safe and lock up for me, my wife and I are going to see a concert and we don't want to be late," he said with a grin on his face. Bree didn't hate her boss; she just thought that he was too demanding of her and a bit annoying at times. But he was paying her decent money plus tips, so she just sucked it up and did as she was told.

"Yes sir" she said.

"Thank you Bree you're a great employee," he said handing her the spare keys for the register and the doors to the restaurant.

"Thank you sir, have fun at the concert" she said nicely, but inside she felt like ripping off his head and sticking it in the freezer. After she was done cleaning she took the money from the safe counted it the stacked it in the safe. Then she changed out of her uniform and put her leather coat on. There were a few streets that weren't safe for a woman to be walking down at night but she wasn't afraid because she was prepared. So she locked up with the spare key and walked off into the night. Not knowing that two strange men were following her.

Alucard had been sent on a mission to destroy two freak vampires. They are both male, he had already taken care of their ghouls. As Alucard was taking care of the ghouls the two freak vampires had run off; now he was tracking them.

"Hmm I wonder where those two ran off to. These two are so pathetic they really aren't any fun at all," Alucard snickered to himself. At that moment he passed by a restaurant named Andrès French Cuisine and he caught onto their scent. As he was getting closer he could hear their thoughts. One of them said something about how appetizing a girl smelled. The other one was thinking about having his way with her than he would drain her dry. Obviously they were hunting their prey, just as Alucard was hunting them.

Then he heard the two freaks scream "Oh fucking hell", one of them said then the other one said "Holly shit she's fucking insane".

At this point Bree could tell she was being followed. If there was one thing she could remember before her accident was that she loved nothing more than a good fight every now and again. Bree smirked at herself and purposely ran down a alley. Now the two men were only a few feet away from her.

"My oh my don't you look yummy, my dear," the tallest one said grinning a evil grin at her.

"Why don't you come closer honey, we won't bite," the other one said with a matching grin. All Bree did was smirk a sly smirk, then she whipped off her coat revealing what she had been so cleverly hiding under her long trench coat. There attached to her thighs were two Sais in their scabbards. She took the Sais out of their scabbards and started to twirl them in a threatening manner.

"Fuck off perverts or you'll regret coming any closer," she said, staring at them with pure fire in her eyes. The two men looked at each other and laughed, the tallest one took a step forward.

"You cant hurt us baby, your just a little girl," he said chuckling. Bree growled with fury and grinded her teeth together. With a running start she sent a flying kick at the taller ones head, which sent him flying backwards. Then she saw the other one come towards her ready to grab her but she high kicked him in the mouth.

"Oh fucking hell she's crazy", the first one said.

"Oh my god she's a fucking crazy bitch just kill her and get it over with before we get ourselves into shit," the second one said. That made her angry, she didn't like people calling her a crazy bitch.

"Watch your mouth," she said ran and did a layout full twist over the second ones head and landed in front of him. He tried punching her but she dodged the first blow and took a second blow to the gut. She shook it off and tried dodging the mans lightning fast punches. Quickly she sliced his throat open and blood spurted from his wound to her face. The first one tried to sneak up on her from behind but she tossed her Sai at him.

It pinned him against the wall the blade of the sai had gone through his heart and he turned into ashes.

"What the hell was that," she asked herself. Bree was looking at the ashes bewildered and didn't know what was going on now; she wasn't sure what to do. As she turned to face the last man he caught her off guard and punched her in her mouth really hard. Her lip began to bleed and blood ran down her chin. The man smiled at her and his eyes began to glow red, she had no clue what these guys are but she couldn't be afraid now, if she was to stop fighting now she would die. The man was now about to grab for her throat violently but she dodged his grab and did a back flip in the air over his head which he didn't expect when Bree landed she quickly sliced up the middle of his spine.

He howled in pain as he turned around to face her she stabbed the blade of her Sai into his heart and before he turned into ashes more blood splattered on her. Bree closed her eyes and took a breath she was breathing heavy now, mainly from terror. Then she heard someone clapping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard took off in the direction where he heard the freaks shouting from and stopped dead in his tracks in front of an alley, where his freak vampires had run off to. He had expected to see them cornering some poor innocent girl, but instead he was looking at what seemed to be an 18 year old human girl kicking their asses. Then she slit one of their necks and threw a blade looking thing at the other one. Hitting him in the heart as it pinned him against a wall. When the freak against the wall turned to ashes she looked at the remains as if this was her first time killing vampires. She turned around only to meet the last freaks fist.

She began to bleed. "Her blood smells extremely sweet," he thought to himself. He had to restrain himself from trying to attack her himself. The freak vampire had also smelled her blood and had gone into a crazed frenzy. He tried to claw at her neck and Alucard was about to step in when she dodged the freaks grab. She did a back flip in the air landing gently behind the freak and slicing up his middle back.

The freak howled in pain and turned around only to meet the end of her blade. She pushed it into his heart and blood covered her, then the freak turned to ashes. He watched the girl close her eyes and take a deep breath. Alucard began to clap and said "Good evening miss that was an impressing display of…", before he could finish what he was saying she whipped her head around and stared at him with bright silver eyes. She was actually quite stunning; Alucard looked her up and down admiring all the blood that was covering her beautiful physique. She walked over to the brick wall that her blade thing was jammed in and pulled it out with ease.

Then over to where her coat laid, she put it on and placed the blades back into their holders that are attached to her thighs, which his eyes lingered over for a brief minute. As she walked towards him she passed him and stopped behind him.

"Good evening sir, excuse me but I really need to go," and with that she walked into the shadows of the night.

"We will see each other again… Blade Girl," he smirked an evil grin and walked the opposite way heading back to head quarters to tell his master all about the Blade Girl.


	2. Learning About Vamps

**Chapter 2: Learning about vampires**

_"What the hell were those guys? They weren't human hats for sure",_ I wondered to myself. I got home and couldn't stop thinking about the men who wanted to kill me, but instead they ended up getting killed.

"Yuck", I said aloud to myself. I was covered in blood, damn I need a shower. I walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower head and looked in the mirror. Oh my god I loked like a monster. After my shower I was bored so I turned on the Sci-Fi channel. Dracula 2000 was on I usually would be excited and watch it, but I didn't feel like watching it tonight. So I went on my laptop instead, I typed in vampire on Google to see what would pop up. I clicked on a site that looked interesting, the website said multiple things about vampires like their strengths, weaknesses and different classifications of vampires. Read through the weaknesses first than the strengths, I read what happened to vampires after they were killed, it said they turn into ashes.

"Hmm" I said aloud, _"well one thing is for sure I definitely killed two vampires, Cool! Wait so if I (a normal girl who took a lot of karate classes) killed two vampires …what does that mean am I not human"_. I thought to myself beginning to get upset. I mean it could be possible, I don't remember anything about my life except where I work, where I live, my phone number and my friends. I can't remember where I was born when, I was born, who my parents were, or how I became so good at karate. I just assumed I took a lot of classes when I was younger, but I don't remember taking classes. Well whatever I'll just think about it more tomorrow, I'm tired and thinking about this is making me stressed out. Just before I went to bed I had one last thought. _" Who was that guy in the red hat and coat". _

_Hey everyone sorry this chapter was so short i couldnt think of anything else to put into this chapter but i promise the next chapter will be longer. _


	3. The Club

**Chapter 3: The Club**

After work the next day I went home and took a shower, when I got out my phone was ringing. When I picked it up my friend Ruthanne was talking so fast I couldn't understand her.

"Hold on! What did you just say I didn't understand anything you just said," I said hearing Ruthy begin to calm down a bit.

"Tonight is ladies night at the Fire Cracker Club, we got to go, we have to take advantage of getting into the hottest club in England for free, this is a once in a life time thing, Bree," Ruthy said now out of breath.

"Sure Ruthy I'll go, let me just get dressed and then in like 20 minutes come pick me up, ok?"I said putting Ruthy on speaker phone so I can towel dry my hair.

"Ok, oh and we're going to pick up the others so we can have a dance off or something like that," Ruthy loved to dance and show off her moves. After I hung up with Ruthy I ran to my closet and picked out a pair of black jeans, my knee high pole climber boots and a black corset vest with buckles on it. I left my hair curly, and did my make up that consist of black eyeliner, black mascara, and bronze color eye shadow. I tucked my jeans into my boots, slipped on my fingerless gloves; I put my armbands and wristbands on along with my choker that had an Egyptian medallion attached to it, and last but not least a chain attached to my spiked belt. I'm not Goth or anything, I just like the look, I have other styles to). A few minutes later Ruthy honked the horn to her hummer.

It is an awesome car it is black with blue and white flames on the sides. Her father bought it for her when she moved to England. I got in the front seat, her outfit is similar to mine but she wore a red lace up corset, leather pants, a spiked belt, a chain attached to her belt, a choker with a red bat medallion and black bangles. Her makeup is done the same way as mine except she has red eye shadow on, the reason why we dressed the same way is because that is how the whole gang dresses when we go out clubbing or when we perform (we are in a band). Ruthy and I then picked up the rest of the gang. Renay who is nineteen years old, who is wearing a purple corset, black stretchy pants, army boots and a chain necklace around her neck.

Sasha, who is nineteen and a half years old, is wearing a blue corset, blue and black plaid skirt with black leggings underneath. Julianne is eighteen she is a few months older than me, she is wearing a hot pink corset with leather Capri's and pole climber boots. Samantha, who is twenty years old, is wearing a plaid corset with black Capri's and army boots. And Laura who is nineteen is wearing a dark green corset, black jeans and army boots. I am kind of like a leader in this group even though I am the youngest. I am very protective of all of them especially Ruthy.

"Hey guys if any asshole tries pulling some shit call me or yell something and I will be there in a flash, ok?" I said and they all shook their heads in agreement. When we got into the club they were playing the remix of Garden by Mariah. We walked over to the bar where our friend Alex worked.

"Hey Alex how's it going," I said and the girls giggled.

"Hey Alex", they all said in unison. All of them thought he was so hot. He is attractive but not my type. He is thin but cut up (muscular), he has small beady blue eyes, thin lips, dirty blonde hair, and a peach complexion. I like the really tall mysterious type of guys with broad shoulders; technically I like guys who stand out like I do. I have long curly dark brown hair; my eyes always change colors, olive skin, I'm also 5'6 so I need to find a guy that is taller than I am, body wise I'm average not too big and not too skinny. Any ways, so the next song that came on was Dirty by Christina Aguilera. It is a pretty good song so we got up from the bar and walked to the middle of the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I followed the Blade girl to a place where the humans go to dance, called the Fire Cracker. That's a strange name, but usually humans have strange names for things. Before I entered the club I materialized different clothes on, rather than my usual attire, that people in this generation found odd. I changed in to jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I blended in so I could observe the Blade girl (Bree) better; I had learned her name when I heard her friends speaking to her in the car. I went in; different delicious smelling scents of blood invaded my nostrils. At first I couldn't see the blade girl anywhere, but her scent came from in the middle of a large group of people. I slowly walked over to see her better; she was dancing with her friends. I observed her dancing watched as she gracefully moved around center of people. After a few different songs, a slow song came on and all her friends had partnered up with men, a few guys asked her to dance but she turned them down and walked over to the bar. I walked over to the bar after her with my hands in my pockets.

"Is this seat taken," I said staring down at her, she is just staring at her glass I wonder why.

"No," was all she said she still didn't look up from her glass. I sat down next to her and the bartender asked me what I wanted.

"By any chance would you have red wine," I said with my usual grin on my face.

"Actually we do, just got some in this morning," he said turning around to grab a bottle. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the Blade girl turn around on her stool. Her back was up against the bar counter and she was staring out at the crowd towards her friends on the dance floor. The bartender gave me my wine and I gave him a twenty, the wine was only ten dollars and fifty cents but I let him keep the change. He probably needed it more then I did.

"Hello," I said to the Blade girl but she continued to stare out into the wave of people on the dance floor.

"What's your name?" I asked looking at the side of her face.

"Oh, sorry I was zoned out," she chuckled. My name's Bree," she said now looking at me with blue eyes; which is strange because I could have sworn she had silver eyes.

"And yours" she said.

"Alucard," I purred. "It's very nice to meet you Bree, I know this sounds strange but would you care to dance," I said now standing up looking down at her. She looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes, staring deeply into mine, as if she was trying to read my thoughts. So I quickly listened to hers to see what she was thinking.

"_He seems very well brought up but why would he be in a place like this; he seems to be the type to go to balls and things like that. He is very handsome as well, I feel like I know him from somewhere. Hmm I wonder if I can trust him most of the guys in this town are garbage, oh well can't hurt right, it's just a dance,"_ I smiled at her thoughts she looked at me and smiled softly.

"Sure why not," she said I held my hand out to her, she looked at me and smiled again adding a chuckle to it, she stood looked at me and grabbed my hand. She led me to the center of the floor, and then sent a signal with her hand to the DJ. He Nodded and changed the song to something I heard a girl say is Every time we touch or something like that. Everyone began to dance and I stood there trying to catch on to the beat of this bizarre music, the Blade girl was dancing to the beat and I watched her movements; once I caught on I gently pulled her body closer to mine, I heard her gasp, startled by my sudden movement but ignored it. I began to dance with her and by the looks of it she enjoyed it, she was dancing right along with me at the same speed and rhythm. I heard many people say we looked good together, Ha that's amusing a vampire and a human looking good together.

Now that we are so close I can smell her hair, which smells of lilies, her blood smelled better though, it smells so sweet. I can take her right now and drain her, it would be so easy, but if I did that master would be angry at me, so I behaved and kept my fangs to myself. Then a slow song came on I put my hands on her hips and she put her arms around my neck. She laid her head on my chest, after a while she lifted her head and spoke in a hush tone.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You seem very familiar to me," she said, I stared down into her gentle blue eyes.

"I don't believe I have ever had the pleasure of meeting you before tonight," I lied I could not sacrifice my cover; she smiled and settled her head back on my chest. A new song began and I heard a young girl's muffled screams, the Blade girl had heard it too; which I do not understand because the screaming was muffled and the music was quite loud. But all the same she heard it, it was her friend Ruthane. A large man, who I could tell was a vampire, was pulling her towards the back door that lead into an alleyway. I turned towards the now enraged Blade girl. Her face was hard and was still facing the exit door, but I could still see her eyes they were filled with anger and pure rage, and they had turned golden. I heard a low growl come from inside her throat, then she faced me.

"I'm sorry Alucard, I need to go but it was so wonderful to meet you, goodbye," she said and took off towards the back of the club; I guess I should go help.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't see Ruthy or the asshole that was literally dragging her out the door, and then I heard her whimpering in the shadows. My eyes shot toward where I heard her whimpering.

"Don't worry honey cakes I won't hurt you I only want to turn you into a creature of the night so you can become my lover forever," the man said followed by a loud earth rumbling laugh. His laugh made my blood boil, I knew exactly what he was and I was going to kill him for touching Ruthy. I silently snuck up on him in the shadows and when I was close enough I high kicked the back of his head. He whipped around to face me and I quickly punched him in the jaw. He laughed and slapped me really hard in the face that pushed me back a bit. I growled and charged him, he tried punching me again but I cart wheeled around him.

When I landed fast behind him I elbowed the back of his head, then sent another blow to his lower back. Then I kicked him with all my force, which sent him flying. He got up and I charged him again, this time head on he tried to hit me but I grabbed his arm and broke it at the elbow. I saw the bone brake skin and he howled in pain. I quickly glanced at Ruthy and saw that she was unconscious from fear most likely because I didn't see any blood around where she was. I faced the scum vampire and saw that he was fully healed now.

"You little whore, who do you think you are?" he said, that just made me angrier. I was about to charge at him again when someone from behind him shoved a gloved hand through his torso, piercing his heart. The son of a bitch vampire turned into ashes, and there stood Alucard wearing a red coat, hat and tie with a black suit and boots.

"You," I whispered but he heard me and chuckled, with a huge grin on his face that revealed sharp canine like teeth, and his eyes were glowing red. He…he was a vampire; the man I thought I was beginning to like, was a monster. I glared at him more fury building up in me.

"Are you and your friend alright," he said with a sly smile on his pale face.

"I'M FINE," I shouted "Why did you kill your own kind vampire? Why did you interfere? That vampire was like you, a monster. A horrible being that feeds on blood and doesn't think about anything else," I turned away from him to tend to Ruthy but I still kept my guard up, I picked Ruthy up and walked past Alucard who just stood there like a statue.

"Because I'm nothing like those scumbag creatures," I heard him say after I passed him as if saying it to himself. The other girls came out looking for us, I already set Ruthy in the back seat of the car and I was standing outside by the door. Before we drove off I looked towards the alley still expecting to see him standing there frozen, but he wasn't, he was long gone. I drove everyone home then went to Ruthy's house; we lived about five minutes away from each other so I decided to walk home after I put her in bed and made sure all her doors were locked.


	4. Demonstration

Chapter 4: Demonstration 

I got home and took a shower; I put on my blood red pajamas that consisted of a tank top and a pair of shorts. I was so tired it was 12:00am Saturday morning; I sank into bed and burrowed underneath the warm blankets. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_"What's going on where am I? Why am I in an old village? I see a man and a woman running from a group of angry villagers. I see a little girl in a basement, crying. She looks about twelve years old, and strangely she looks a lot like me. Now I see the couple again, the villagers caught them and are now beating them. The woman was tied to a wooden post with dry hay surrounding it and the man was thrown into a large pit like hole. The man is shouting something to the woman, it sounds like he is saying that everything was going to be ok and they would see each other again in the afterlife. The men of the town surrounded the pit and the women surrounded the post with the woman tied to it. The men began to throw huge stones at the man in the pit; the women stared at the woman, one of them said "burn the witch," another one said "kill the whore witch," then they took a torch and lit the hay on fire. The woman is screaming in agony, she closed her eyes and began to cry, the man screamed in pain and he too closed his eyes and began to cry. Then they both opened their eyes and in a chant they both said "May our tears flow to strengthen our seed of love, we give all our power to that seed and may it blossom into a strong and beautiful flower. May it be powerful and invincible, as the god and goddess are our witness let it be," they threw their heads back and white light shot out of their eyes and mouth. The couple's last words were them screaming "Blessed be"._

I sat up, in a sweat and my face is covered in tears, I can't seem to steady my breathing. I must have been crying very hard which is extremely rare. I rested my forehead into the palms of my hands; I realized someone was sitting in the darkest corner of my room. I slowly grabbed the Sai I keep under my pillow in case something like this ever happened. I threw it at the person but he caught it, I can see who it is now it's Alucard. I jumped off my bed, stood in front of him and yelled.

"What the hell are you doing here? You damn vampire get the hell out of my apartment," he just stared at me with a sinister grin on his face. He dropped my Sai to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here? What do you want from me?" he didn't answer me for a while; all he did was stare at me with those glistening red eyes.

"Hello Blade girl, I'm here because my master is interested in meeting you," He said with a coy smile which showed his fangs. And who the hell is Blade girl? My name isn't fricken Blade girl its Bree you dumb shit.

"My name is Bree not Blade girl, and if I refuse to go with you what then?," I asked glaring at him.

"Then I will have to take you by force, so it's your choice to come with me quietly or I carry you out of here screaming and kicking. Your choice," he said with an evil smile that went from one ear to the other.

"If I go with you will you please leave me alone afterwards?" I said giving up.

"Perhaps," he purred, grrr this vampire is a pain in my ass.

"Fine I need to get dressed then," Alucard nodded and walked through my bed room wall. I put on a red blouse, a black corset over that, black lace tights, a black and red skirt and black pole climber boots. I got dressed and put my hair in a French braid, I attached two chains to my skirt and put my black choker on it had a red medallion on it. Alucard stuck his head through the wall.

"Are you done yet, we need to go soon," he said beginning to sound annoyed. I put one leg up on my desk chair and attached my Sai and its scabbard to my thigh. I did the same thing to my other thigh, out of the corner of my eye I could see Alucard watching me play with the strap of the scabbard on my thigh.

"Yes I'm done and don't look at me like that," I said grabbing my purse. He was now in my room leaned up against the wall.

"Like what? And good now we can go," he said with a smile plastered to his face, "let's go then I'm hungry and your scent is beginning to tempt me," I glared at him and he chuckled. He stuck his hand out for me to grab. Hesitantly I grabbed it, and he whipped me onto his back as if I was his backpack. I held on to his shoulders as he jumped out of the window. He ran at an extremely fast paste, then we got to a gated house, no it was more like a mini castle it was huge an very beautiful. We walked through the gate and the front door and a few walls( which I don't recommend doing because afterwards I felt sick) until we came to two large wooden doors.

"You may go in now my master is expecting you, oh and refer to her as Sir Integra," I pushed the doors open and saw a woman who had to be in her early thirties, she is very beautiful with her long pale blonde hair and deep blue eyes that hid behind round glasses. She was sitting at a desk and she was writing something then said without looking up at me.

"You must be the Blade girl my vampire was telling me about, Bree Andraste right? please have a seat," the door slammed behind me and I walked to the chair in front of her desk and sat down.

"My vampire tells me that you have impressive fighting skills, is that true?" she said staring at me with her deep blue eyes. I felt like she was staring straight into my soul.

"Yes ma'… I mean Sir; I don't exactly remember how I got good at fighting I just assumed I took a lot of karate classes when I was younger," I said.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" she asked seeming curious.

"Well one year ago I fell and hit my head on the corner of a piano, and ever since then I haven't been able to remember much about my life. If it wasn't for my friends I probably wouldn't be able to remember anything about my life. After the accident my friends came to the hospital and helped me to remember the things they knew about me. So I don't know who my parents are, where I was born and other things like that," I said.

"I am sorry Bree that you lost a big portion of your memory but I will need to see a demonstration of you fighting abilities," she said, is she serious?

"Demonstration? What do you mean I have to demonstrate my fighting skills? I'm not going to fight you if that what you mean," I said and stood up from the chair, looking at her as if she was insane. She just chuckled and shook her head.

"You wont be fighting me dear, you will be demonstrating your fighting skills on Alucard so that I may observe you," she said now smiling and looking behind me.

"What?" but before I could get an answer or fit another word in I was grabbed from behind and dragged through the wall that lead outside. I was set down on the ground and I faced Alucard. I looked up at the window where Sir Integra's office was, she was staring down at us.

"Fight me Blade girl," he said with a wicked smile on his face. Whats with him always smiling so evilly.

"No, why the hell should I because she said I had to? No fucking way," I yelled.

"Hmm… then you will be killed, what a pity," he growled at me. He appeared behind me and I jumped away, out of the reach of his grasp but before I could land he snatched me from the air and slammed me on the ground extremely hard. I quickly got up and put distance between us.

"I don't want to fight you Alucard but I refuse to just stand here and let you hurt me," I removed my Sai's from their scabbards, twirled them and took my fighting stance. He gazed at me and let out a loud roaring laugh, I was beginning to get fed up with him. He ran towards me trying to grab my throat, but I dodged his grab and sliced open his arm, he had no reaction except that evil grin on his face. Then he disappeared and reappeared behind me again, he punched me in the ribs, then picked me up over his head and threw me half way across the yard. I got up and held my side, dang he had a wicked punch. He was now in front of me staring down at me with those horrible red eyes and that evil, sinister grin. Alucard picked me up by my throat and began to squeeze tightly watching me struggle in his hand. I couldn't breath, I tried punching on his arm but it did no good, and I had dropped my Sai's so I couldn't do much but dangle there.

He punched me a few times in the gut and a little blood came out of my mouth and ran down my chin. Then Alucard pulled my face closer to his and I coughed from the pressure on throat, he stared into my eyes.

"Your blood smells so delicious my dear," he whispered.

That really made my blood boil as he was about to lick the blood off my chin I slammed my forehead into the bridge of his nose. He let me go, not from pain but I think mainly from being surprised that I retaliated. As soon as I fell to the ground I did three back flips to put some distance between us, grabbed my Sai's. I had enough of him; I am not going to allow this… Monster to continue to hurt me. I felt pure anger rise up inside of me, Alucard stared at me his nose now healed and laughed at me with that evil laugh I hate so much. He materialized behind me and I dodged his attack, he sent punches hurling towards my face but I dodged each attack. He tried leaping on to me bearing his fangs at me, I turned slightly so that he would land on my Sai and as he landed I slit his throat.

I jumped onto his back taking both of my Sai's and jamming them into his shoulder sockets, I removed the blades from his sockets quickly put them into their scabbards and put Alucard into a death hold head lock. I kicked his knee and he fell to the ground, I pinned him down by sitting on his stomach (which was rock hard) and I aimed my Sai for his heart. He was healed but all he did was sit there and stare into my eyes, all he would see in them is pure hatred towards him. Then Sir Integra yelled down from her office.

"That's good enough Bree, come back up," I got off of Alucard, he stood and I began to walk back to the front door.

"It was a pleasure fighting you, you…," before he finished his sentence I whirled around.

"Don't you dare speak to me you monster, just lead me to Sir's office and leave me alone afterwards," I growled at him he lead me to Integra's office and he disappeared after I entered her office.


	5. Moving In

Chapter 5: Moving In

"So what is this place anyway?" I asked Sir Integra after my short fight with Alucard. "Why did you make me fight Alucard and why the hell did you bring me here" I asked, more questions wanting all of them to be answered at once.

"This place is the Hellsing Organization, the Hellsing Organization is a special operation agency, charged with the duty of finding and eradicating all supernatural and satanic threats to the church of DePaul," she said as if she practiced that in front of a mirror for a long time. "I am Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, the head of the Hellsing Organization," she said.

"That's odd" I thought to myself, "How can a woman hardly be any older than I am and be in charge of a whole Organization", holly shit Bree what did you get yourself into this time", I scolded myself.

"The reason I made you fight Alucard was to observe the extent of your fighting abilities, and you're here because I am recruiting you," she continued. Holly shit, I hope this chick isn't serious.

"And what would happen if I protested to being recruited and said I would do it," I said making my voice solid and harsh.

"You have two choices Bree, either join us or I call Alucard in here to dispose of you,. I say this because now you know to much to simply just walk away," she said raising her voice towards me a little. Fuck I was trapped in something that the only way I could get out of it was through death.

"Fine," I said trying to hold back my anger. " I wont fight you," I said dropping myself into one of the chairs across her desk.

"Good choice," Sir Integra said pushing a piece of paper across the desk towards me. "Now all you have to do is sign this and leave the rest to us," Sir Integra said handing me a fancy looking black pen. I stared at her for a few seconds, then reached my hand out to grab the pen, I hesitated.

"What about my job? And how will I pay for my apartment, unless u plan on paying me," I asked her. She just looked at me for a minute with her piercing blue eyes I felt like she was looking straight through me.

"I have taken the liberty of calling your job and telling them that you will no longer be able to work for them, and you will no longer need to worry about your apartment because you will be moving into the mansion. In case there is an emergency your always on the belongings you don't know," Integra said. Holly crap first she threatens me, now she quits my job and tell me I have to move in with her. I sighed, grabbed the pen from her hand and scribbled my name on the piece of paper that was signing my life away to a totally strange woman.

"So you quit my job, now all I have to do is bring my belongings here correct?" I asked her standing up from my seat.

"Yes, I will call for Alucard to take you to your apartment to collect your things. Then Walter my butler will be waiting when you get back, to show you to the room where you will be staying," she said removing her glasses from her face and cleaning them with a cloth. I simply nodded, I really didn't like the fact that I had to spend anymore time with Alucard. But I shouldn't protest, I really don't need her to get in my face or even worse decide she doesn't need me and have Alucard come in and kill me. So I just waited as Sir Integra called for him.

* * *

My master called me into her office and I strolled through the doors, passing the blade girl by. She didn't turn her head towards me only continued to look straight ahead towards master. She was obviously still angry with me for attacking her, she is only lucky I did not damage her that badly.

"Alucard, take Bree back to her apartment to collect her belongings," she commanded me.

"Yes my master," I said bowing at my masters feet, stood and walked out the door. The Blade girl followed behind as I headed for the garage.

When we got to her apartment The blade girl packed up her belongings in silence avoiding eye contact with me. After all of her things were packed away in my car we drove back to the mansion in silence. The silence was getting on my nerves so I decided to turn on the radio, and as soon as I did the Blade girl started tapping her fingers on her leg to the rhythm of the music.

As we arrived at the mansion I could see Walter standing in the doorway, waiting to greet and show the Blade girl to her room.

"Hello , my name is Walter Dornez, I am the butler of the manor," Walter said with his strong English accent. He extended his hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Walter and please call me Bree," she said with a smile so warm that it would melt any mans heart. Walter grabbed some of her things from the car as did I and the three of us headed to her room with her belongings. As we headed up the stairs Walter began to talk to the Blade girl about the mansion.

"Well Miss. Bree your room is the same as most of the other rooms in the mansion but if you do not feel comfortable with it you may change it to your liking. There are two kitchens, the main kitchen and the secondary kitchen which is mainly used by the Wild Geese," he said and the blade girl looked confused.

"Wild Geese?" she asked, Walter chuckled to himself and explained it to her.

"Not Wild Geese like birds Miss. Bree, The Wild Geese are mercenaries that we had to hire after a tragic loss of many of our other soldiers," he explained as we walked through a long hall leading to her room.

"Oh alright," she laughed. And Walter continued to go over the parts of the house.

"There are also a library, a training room and then a few other basic rooms," he said as we stopped in front of a door that was the Blade girls room. "And here we are your room," he said opening the door. As he pushed the door open her mouth dropped open amazed by the appearance of the room.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful," she laughed and entered the room placing her boxes on the floor, Walter and I both chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you like it Miss. Bree, well then we will leave you so u can unpack," Walter said turning to me and and then walking out the door.

"Thank you," the blade girl said as he left. I walked out after Walter and retreated to my own room in the dungeon.


	6. Bram Stokers Dracula

Chapter 6: Bram Stokers Dracula

It was nine o'clock at night when I was finally done unpacking all of my things. Then suddenly a knock came from the other side of the door.

"Come in," I said, Walter came in with a warm smile on his face.

"Hello Miss. Bree you have been up here for awhile and I figured you must be hungry by now; am I correct?" he said, Walter was so nice he must have been such a sweet heart as a kid.

"Yes, actually I'm starving I haven't had time to eat anything at all today," I said standing up from where I was sitting on the floor.

"Good, well come with me and I will get you something to eat," he said walking out the door, I followed him closing the door behind me.

After I finished eating, Walter gave me the tour of the mansion. He showed me all the floors except one, the dungeon. Ha, I didn't even know mansions had dungeons. He said that it was just a bunch of storage and then Alucards room. After he finished giving me the tour Walter had to go get Sir Integra's tea ready. So I decided to go to the library and search for some good books.

I weaved in and out of the isles of book shelves, scanning each individual shelf for an interesting cover that caught my eye. I found one and pulled it off the shelf, the cover read "The Parliament of Blood", it looked pretty cool so I read the back and decided I'd read this one first. Then as I mad my way back over to where there was couches, I came across Bram Stokers Dracula. I picked it up off the stool that it was laying on and decided I would read this one too.

After a few hours I was done reading "The Parliament of Blood", and I picked up Bram Stokers Dracula and began to read. After a few chapters I heard heavy breathing in my ear and turned to see who was standing behind me. No surprise there, it was Alucard trying to freak me out, but sadly failed. I stared at him his face right in mine. His eyes lingered to the book in my hands, he stood and phased through the couch to sit down next to me.

"What?" I asked with a scowl glued to my face, I don't feel like putting up with his crap at the moment. He stared at me with eyes that held no emotion, just blank, red unfeeling eyes.

"You do know that most of the things in that book are faulty? There is only a few things that are accurate," he said taking the book from my hands and looking at it first at the cover then the back. I didn't say anything in response. He handed the book back to me and stood, then walked out of the library.

"Hmm… what's up his butt," I thought aloud. I shrugged and looked at my watch it was pretty late so I set the books down and went to my room.

I jumped in the shower, dried off and put on my pajamas. I pushed play on my ipod stereo, and laid in bed for a bit just thinking about what could have made Alucard upset about that book. I closed my eyes and mentally wrote Dracula's name down, and examined it. Then I wrote Alucard's name down, I opened my eyes in shock. " No way," I thought to my self, "cant be". "Alucard is Dracula", I thought about this for a few more minutes then I slipped into sleep.


	7. Tattoo or Birthmark

**Chapter 7: Tattoo or Birthmark**

I awoke to the sound of the Blade girls screams, usually screams were music to my ears but I was curious what would be making her screech like a siren, if it was not me then who. When I phased through the floors up to her door I saw my master and Walter running to investigate where the screaming was coming from.

"Alucard what the hell are you doing to her?" my master yelled at me, but I just stood there a my menacing grin smoothed over my lips.

"Master I have done nothing to the girl, I have just arrived here like you, I was sound asleep before her screeching awoke me," at that moment another ear wrenching screech came from the other side of the door. Master was about to barge into the girls room when stepped in front of her, blocking her from doing so.

"Master go back and continue your slumber, I will put an end to the blade girls screeches," she gave me a look that showed she did not trust me, then sighed and turned back to go to her room.

"Alucard if anything happens to her that prevents her from fighting I will damn you back to your cell and make sure this time you never wake up. Do you understand slave?" she said her back still facing me.

"Perfectly my master," I walked through the Blade girls door and saw her in her bed whimpering and sobbing like a small child, how pathetic. There was no one in the room that could have been hurting her, but I was still curious why she was sobbing like a new born infant. I walked over to the side of her bed and gazed down at her, she was laying on her stomach, hair splayed over her entire back. She screamed again and this time I saw something glowing under her hair, on her spine in between her shoulders. I leaned down over her and gently brushed the hair off her back.

I drew my hand back at the symbol that was glowing, it had looked like the ones on the back of my own hands but with symbols I have never seen. It was a pentagram inside a circle surrounded by five symbols and one in the middle of the pentagram. It stopped glowing and it looked like a light tattoo, it could be a birthmark. Being careful not to wake her, I ran my fingers over it, her eyes shot open and she inhaled as if in shock. She sat up sitting in her bed on her knees looking up at the ceiling. After a minute of this she collapsed almost falling off the bed, I caught her. Her sent filled my nostrils and I had to clench my teeth so I could restrain my self from sinking them into her.

"mmm…," she mumbled in her sleep and then her eyes fluttered open filled with tears. She stared at me for awhile then in a blink of an eye she slapped me, which had no effect, my head didn't even so much as bobble.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" she screamed and looked down at what she was wearing which looked to be two pieces of clothe tied around her. She jumped on her bed and wrapped herself in her blanket.

"You were screaming, and u woke my master, Walter and myself up. I came to see what was causing you to cry out. So… it was a dream?" I asked, her face went from anger to anguish.

"It was nothing… just leave me alone," she said so quietly it was a whisper. She turned her head to look at the clock on her nightstand.

"Its late I really need to get some sleep, please leave?" she sighed, lying back down in bed and turning her head away from me.

"I see, well its still early for me but I will leave you now," I nodded and was phased halfway through the floor when she called out to me.

"Alucard?" she said her eyes closed but I could tell by her breathing patterns she was not yet asleep.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed the she just asked for me to leave and now she called out to me. This child needs to make up her mind if she wants me here or not.

"If I tell you about my dream will you tell me about when you were known as Dracula, Lord Vlad Dracul?" Her eyes were open now staring at me with curiosity. I laughed and it rumbled through the whole room.

"So you figured out the I am Dracula. Even though it is not hard to get I did not think you would get it this quickly," I said walking over to her my menacing grin smoothed across my mouth. She sat up, looking at me with deep green eyes, they were so green it reminded me of tamarind tree leaves. Tamarind tree's grew around my home in Transylvania when I was quite small. This made my want to maul the girl even more, I had such a strong urge to end her life and watch as her tamarind green eyes fade and turn dull.

"So you first Blade girl, what was this dream about that made you scream out and sob like a new born infant?" I asked watching as she played with the sheet, twirling it around her finger and pulling on it until her finger turned red from lack of blood flow.

" Well I have had this dream once before but never like this, it was exactly the same but this time I could feel the pain the people went though in it. Isawa man and a womanrunning from a group of angry villagers_. _There was a quick flash and I was looking at a little girl in a basement. She's crying each time I see her in my dreams. Then the dream flashes back to the couple."

"This time the villagers caught them and started beating the them. The women of the village tied the woman to a post with hay surrounding it. The men of the village pushed the man into a large pit. The man shouts something to the woman, it sounded like he was saying that everything was going to be ok and they would see each other again. The men of the town surrounded the pit and the women surrounded the post with the woman tied to it. The men began to throw huge stones at the man in the pit; the women stared at the woman, one of them said "burn the witch," another one said "kill the whore witch," then they took a torch and lit the hay on fire. I felt their pain, the beating, being stoned to death and being burned alive. All those pains combined into one, it was excruciating… that's the reason why I was crying," I heard pain in her voice as she spoke.

"Do you know who they were?" I had to ask, they must have been close to her for her to be able to feel their pain.

" No, I don't I wish I did though," she said with a sigh then looked at me.

"I have one more question for you dear Blade girl," I had to ask her about the strange mark that was glowing on her back. She just stared at me with those deep eyes of hers, any man would probably fall in to them, letting her consume him. But not me, monsters don't fall for young woman like her, in fact its impossible for a monster like me to ever fall for any woman.

"There is a tattoo of sorts on your back, am I correct?" as soon as I asked her eyes widened a bit.

" Yes there is but I don't remember how I got it," she said in a straight tone, and I could hear by the sound of her heart beat that she was not lying.

"Its just I could have sworn as you slept it started to glow, do u k now anything about that?" she seemed confused now by my statement.

"No I don't recall it ever glowing before maybe your eyes were playing tricks on you, because I seriously doubt a tattoo can glow," she brushed the subject off by asking me a question of her own. But I knew deep down that there is something about her that is full of power, and that she just can't remember.

" Now its your turn, I told you about my dream now you have to tell me about what really happened to you when u were Dracula and how come you're a slave now?" she asked and I honestly did not feel like going through detail for detail. So told her the long story in a shorter version.

After my explaining what truly happened, the Blade girl sat in her bed quiet. I smirked and stood up.

"Well Blade girl it is indeed late and you humans need your sleep," I said then disappeared through the shadows on the wall. Leaving her to think about my story.


	8. Training and An odd Dream

**Chapter 8: Training**

After waking up the next morning I laid in bed for a few more hours just thinking about what Alucard and I had talked about last night. After a few more minutes, I yanked my sluggish self out of bed and put on my radio. Bad Romance by Lady GaGa was on and I couldn't help but dance around while I made my bed and got dressed. When my favorite song ended I walked down to the kitchen, sliding my fingertips along the walls on my way there. Quickly I whipped up some breakfast for myself; it consisted of two eggs, a piece of toast and some orange juice.

After eating I cleaned up my mess and decided to return to the library to do some more reading. I felt that it was not necessary for me to continue reading Bram stokers Dracula, considering I had heard the real story from Dracula himself. So I choose a different book, I sat on the couch and reclined myself back a bit so that I could get more comfortable. The name of the book was Survival Guide: When Zombie's Attack. It was really interesting, it explained what weapons to use, how to use them, how to kill the zombies and how to basically stay alive. As soon as I was done reading it I became bored and decided to go for a jog.

After retreating to my room, changing my clothes and grabbing my ipod, I walked out of the door and into the front yard. I stretched then took off, past the gate I ran into the patch of woods and immediately it felt like a training course. I leaped over huge logs, jumped off trees and avoided holes in the ground. I kept running until I passed the small patch of woods and ran into town. When I got to the train tracks I stopped and checked my pulse, breathing heavy I looked down at my watch. I wiped beads of sweat off my brow and breathed in deeply then took off running again, back to the mansion.

After taking a shower to wash off the sweat from my jog I changed into shorts and a long AC/DC tee shirt. I tossed my self on my bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

I am walking through a forest of tall trees. It is silent, too quiet for one of my dreams. Yet there is a certain tranquility about this place that makes me forget about the silence. But it is still quite strange, there isn't even a single bird chirping and singing its song. My dreams are never this peaceful. I see a shadow behind one of the trees.

"I know your there, come out and fight me coward," I growled with a grin on my face. _Good maybe now my dreams peacefulness will end. _I think to myself. As I bear my teeth and ready for some one or thing to attack, I see the Blade girl step out from behind the trunk of a massive tree. Her face emotionless, as if she was in a trance of sorts. She walked over to where I stood. Slowly she levitated off the ground , and her face leveled with mine. She drew in a husky breath.

"Blade girl?" she didn't respond, "Blade girl?" again she said nothing in response.

"Bree?" I asked now using her real name instead of my pet name. Hearing her real name a large grin spread across her face. I have never seen the girl smile this way, in a away it reminded me of my own. She tossed her head back and laughed a wickedly evil laugh. At this I was amused, why was I dreaming of the Blade girl like this? Why was I dreaming of her at all?

She placed her hand behind my neck and with an unreal force of strength and pulled my lips roughly to hers. Bewildered at what was happening my eyes widened. I grabbed her by her shoulders and tried to pry the girl off but she would not budge. After my faulty attempt to pry her away from me. I gave in. And found that I began kissing her back.

Slowly I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her body closer to my own. No harm in "going with the flow" as the children of this decade would put it. It was a dream after all, it doesn't mean I have feelings for the child. But it had been so long since a woman had kissed me with such passion, even though this was a figment of my imagination. All at once my body felt as if it was on fire, a burning feeling had immediately engulfed me totally. It didn't hurt but it was still strange, I opened my eyes to see the blade girls eyes pure black.

They were black and lifeless like two black holes inside of her head. She had some how managed to set me a flame. I pushed her off of me and she flew back hitting a tree, she laughed an evil laugh but it did not sound like her. It sounded like hers and a deeper more demonic laugh. She stood up from where she had fallen and cocked her head to one side with an sadistic smile on her face. If this force of evil was not being aimed at me I would have thought it to be amusing and some what attractive. But in this case it was so it was just annoying.

I was still on fire my white skin began to char but I still could not feel any pain. She watched as I burned with a smile layed on her lips. This couldn't be the power I was sensing off of her. Could it?

I awoke and felt instant hunger as if I hadn't eaten in weeks. Phasing my coat and boots on I went through the ceiling to the kitchen to retrieve a blood pack. But before I opened the fridge I smelled something far better that packaged blood. I followed the intoxicating scent to the Blade girls room. "Ah," I said to my self "so that's where that divine scent is coming from," I said allowed. I could hear her slowed heart beat on the other side of the door, she was sleeping.

I silently approached the side of her bed and peered down at her. She was sprawled out on the bed not even under the covers. I kneeled down next to her and peered into her dream. She was running, running from something or some one. She wore an old looking dress the style seemed to be around the 1500, my era. I came out of her mind and found myself wanting to breath in her scent, wanting to consume the creamy liquid that flowed through her veins.

I wanted to indulge myself in the delightful essence of her life. Lowering my face to the crook of her neck, my incisors began to slide down from my gums. They were aching to be plunged into her throat, her skin, her blood filled veins. I breathed her scent in deeply, never have I smelled something so mouth watering, never have I smelled something like her. I ran my tongue along her throat where a major artery was. She stirred and slightly moaned in her sleep, at this I couldn't help but smile.

Her skin tasted so good I could only imagine how good her blood must taste. I parted my lips against her flesh and was so close to plunging my teeth into the small girl. But her eyes shot open and for a minute they looked to be black, like from my dream. But I realized it must have been the blood lust effecting my thinking process. I pulled my face away from her and stood up, she sat up a scared look on flashed across her face.

"What were you about to do to me?" she demanded bringing her hand up to her neck. She rubbed both sides checking for any bite wounds.

"I didn't bite you if that's what you were implying," I said brushing a piece of fuzz off of the back of my glove. She stared at me with eyes full of accusations and anger. I peered into her thoughts, curious to see what she was thinking.

"What the hell was he doing that close to me, probably about to bite me, thank god I woke up when I did," she thought crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was not going to bite you I was merely taking in your lovely scent," I lied; I was going to bite her. If only she didn't wake up I probably would have been full by now and she… well she would have been dead.

"Oh my god… are your reading my thoughts, how dare you," she yelled jumping off the bed and grabbing a knife from under her pillow. She pointed it at me and her eyes were as red as my own, full of anger and hatred like her knife was pointed towards me. "Get out of my room….Now!" she growled and I could hear her curse to herself as I phased through the floor back down to the kitchen to retrieve the blood pack.

* * *

After the encounter with Alucard trying to bite me, I stomped off to Sir Integras office to see if she had assigned me to any missions yet. I knocked on her large office doors.

"Come in," she ordered, and I walked through the doorway; entering her well furnished office. She was signing papers and going through manila folders. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me. "Yes, what is it Bree?" she asked fixing her glasses that had fallen to the lower bridge of her nose.

"I was just wondering if you had any missions lined up for me?" I asked hoping she did so I could get Alucard off my mind.

"No, not at the moment. Before you go on a mission I would like for you to train more, Alucard can handle the upcoming missions." When she said that I wanted to scream, run out of there and kick a hole in something.

"Alright Sir, I understand, I will start my training right away." I said walking out, I walked back to my room and slammed my fist against the post of my bed.

"Damn," I said to myself. Walking down to the training room I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and continued walking.

After my five hours of training I headed back to my room and took another shower. I checked my email and went to bed.


	9. Challenged

**Chapter 9: Challenge **

"Good morning ," I was greeted by Walter early in the morning. "Did you sleep well?" he asked putting a kettle of water on the stove for what I assume was Integra's tea.

"Yes, I did thank you Walter," I said reaching into the fridge for the orange juice. He turned toward the stove and was cooking.

"So what are you doing Walter," I asked pulling my self up on a chair and rested my elbows on the kitchen counter.

"I am making Miss. Integra her breakfast, if she doesn't eat in the morning she gets quite grumpy," he chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. Walter was such a nice man, if he had ever had kids I think he would have made a great dad. He just seems to be the kind of person who is always in a good mood.

"Would you like for me to fix you anything, before I leave?" he asked interrupting my thoughts. He set food and a cup of tea down on a tray and looked right at me , waiting for my answer.

"No thanks Walter. I'm ok with just juice," I said smiling and taking a sip of my O.J.

"Alright, well if you change your mind don't hesitate to come get me I will be in Miss. Integra's office," he walked out of the kitchen; tray in hand and into the hall towards Integra's office. I headed back to my room and watched some T.V. for a bit. Nothing good was on so I ended up flipping trough channels. I ended up watching Mere cat Manor, which is such a cute show. After a few hours I passed out and I didn't wake up till six thirty pm.

I walked down to the training room. I wrapped my hands in boxing tape, I stretched then started pounding the shit out of an old boxing bag. After awhile of pounding the crap out of the poor bag, I walked over to a stool and plopped down on it. I began removing the tape from my hands, then I heard men's laughter approaching the training room. Eight men entered laughing and making cracks about random women. When they spotted me they stopped in their tracks and fell silent.

"So this is the chick Integra recruited," one of them commented I didn't see who though because I was finishing removing the tape from my knuckles'. I assumed these were the "Wild geese" Walter was telling me about before. I Stood up and put my stuff in my bag.

"Yeah she is supposed to be amazing at hand to hand combat," another whispered I guess they thought I couldn't hear them, then again maybe they wanted to get my attention. But I was in no mood to deal with little pricks like them.

"She has quite a nice ass," another one said that got my attention. Though I didn't show it, whoever had said that was asking for a brutal beating. I took a sip of water then placed my water bottle in my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and turned to exit through the only door I could exit from, which had happened to be in front of the grappling mats. Which is where the two men were grappling.

"Come on Joe your not even trying to day, what's up your ass," her said and I recognized his voice as the man who said I had a nice ass. As I got halfway to the door he stopped and stared at me, looking me up and down. I ignored him and continued on my way out. But as I reached for the handle of the door he spoke directly to me.

"Hey girl, you wanna go?" he asked and I could hear the humor in his voice. I slowly turned my head to one side, not turning around fully.

"No thanks," I said and opened the door.

"Oh come on babe, I'll go easy on ya," he laughed. "Promise," now the other men surrounded the mats watching me, seeing what I would do. I turned fully around now and faced all of there stupid looking faces. A slight smile spread across my lips in amusement.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of all your friends. It would be pretty lame of you to lose to a little girl like me," I chuckled and he stiffened. All his friends Ohhed and laughed. "But if that's what you want then bring it on BABE," my smile spread larger across my face and I dropped my bag at the door and walked over onto the mats.

He laughed and took his fighting stance, he looked as if he was about to start a boxing match. "Yeah right princess keep telling yourself that," I stood in front of him my arms crossed over my chest. "You ready baby?" he asked a small cocky smirk splayed across his thin lips.

"Ready when you are," I said and stood in place. He swung his meaty fist at me and I dodged it, he swung at me again aiming low at my stomach this time. I twirled out of his way and he fell forward a bit off balance. Again he swung and I didn't bother to dodge it now because I caught his fist in mid air and dug my thumb into the pressure point of his wrist. In a crazy wild punch, with his other hand he was able to knock me in the temple.

From the force of his punch my head turned to one side and my grip on his wrist loosened enough for him to escape my grip. He punched me once in my gut, and I stumbled back. He punched me again and I fell to my knees holding my stomach, it hurt but it felt more like the wind was knocked out of me.

"Not so tough now, are ya princes?" he chuckled and stood right in front of me. That was a bad idea oh his behalf. I smiled up at him evilly, "What? What the hell are you smiling at?" he asked raising his voice to me. I guess my smile made him nervous, good. I punched him in his balls.

He falls down on all fours, one hand holding his throbbing package. I brushed my hair away from my eyes. Then kicked him in his side and he grunted in pain. I walked behind him and glanced at the faces of his friends who were watching us with shocked faces. I smirked at them as I knelt behind him and caught him in a deadly headlock. If I were to hold him in this headlock for awhile the air flow would be cut off from his brain and he would die of suffocation.

"Don't ever call me Baby, Princess or any ridiculous pet name ever again," I whispered in his ear. "Do you understand?" I asked squeezing a little tighter so he gets my point.

"Y...yeah," he managed to say, his voice cut off from my death grip. I let go of him and he fell on his stomach holding his throat and gasping for air. I turned to the men looking at me, bewilderment glued to their faces.

"Does anyone else feel the need to call me an idiotic pet name or challenge me?" I asked raising my voice so that they may hear me better. The responses I mainly got were "Nah I'm good, No thanks, and Fuck no."

"Good," I said heading for the door and picking my bag up. My hand barely gripped the door knob before I felt my head being yanked back violently, to the point where I was bending backwards. It was the same guy who I just finish making a point to. "You got to be kidding me," I said aloud. The pain of my head being bent back violently really hurt, but I made an effort to look as if it didn't bother me.

I tried to move my arms up to grab at his hand that was tangled in my hair. But he grabbed both of my wrist with his free hand, and pinned then against my back. He kneed me in my lower back. I gritted my teeth, it felt like my whole spinal cord was braking. I growled and tried maneuvering myself so that my head was pressed against his gut. He had a super tight grip on my hair and refused to let go.

We pushed and shoved each other and I was finally able to get my head where I wanted it, his grip was still on my hair though. I looked around the room with my peripherals and saw that we weren't far from a wall now. With all my strength I pushed him against the brick wall and he gasped. His grip had loosened and I brought my hand up prying his fist off of my hair and broke his arm at the elbow. He screamed in agony and dropped to his knees.

"You stupid ignorant man, if you would have stayed down and let me be you would have walked away with only a sore ego. But now look what you did, you went and made me mad and now your arm is broken, your pretty much useless to Sir Integra now. What ever will you do," I said my voice low so that only he could hear. I stared down at him wiggling in pain and holding his arm.

"Fuck you, you stupid bitch. You didn't have to break my arm," he yelled. I lowered my self down into a crouching position, " yes I did, its called teaching an idiot a lesson. Now you know not to fuck with me," I hissed at him. He gritted his teeth then spat a large amount of spit on my cheek. I calmly wiped the nasty fluid off my face and grabbed him violently by his shirt, lifting him off of the floor.

I pinned him against the wall and repeatedly slammed my knee into both sides of his ribcage, each time hearing his breath escape his body. With all my strength I head bunted him in the mouth using my forehead. The sound of shattering teeth echoed in my ears. Then with one hand I held him up, with the other hand tightly clenched into a tight fist I socked him in the temple knocking him unconscious. Slowly I turned around to face his comrades, all of them had fear smeared all over their faces.

"You might want to take him to the infirmary," I grabbed my bag and walked out. Brushing my hair out of my face I thought to myself, "Honestly he is such an idiot, instead of staying down and excepting defeat he felt the need to take it further and piss me off. I do feel bad about braking his arm but he asked for it, I don't like being fucked with. I beat him and he couldn't handle it so he had to try and get me when I wasn't looking. Stupid man. I headed for my room to take a very long shower, I hope Integra wont be too mad at me.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of freshly spilt blood, when I arrived at the location where the scent had been coming from I ended up at the training facility. Some of the Wild Geese were training and one was mopping up an area by the wall.

"You," when I spoke my voice rumbled and the fool jumped. "What went on here?" I asked and I could see how nervous he was to be in my presence.

"Oh umm…B..Bruno challenged the…umm new girl Sir recruited. She…uhh well she kicked his ass. She broke his arm and I think knocked out a few of his teeth," the pathetic man stuttered and at that I grinned from ear to ear.

"How interesting," I said to myself and walked out. I followed the Blade girl's scent, passed her room and to the roof. She was sitting on the ledge, her back facing me.

"What is this girl, I feel such great power radiating off of her. Yet she claims to have no abilities, this girl is truly a strange creature," I thought to myself as I approached her. She did not stir as I came closer, glancing around I could see that her eyes were closed as if she were asleep.

Her hair was damp and she smelled of soap and lavender. Though the scent of her blood was by far the strongest smell emitting from her. I still have no clue how a girl like her could smell so good. Her legs were crossed over each other and her hands gently placed on her knees, palms facing up. I leaned down next to her to brush a piece of damp hair away from her face. Before I could though her eyes slowly opened.

"What is it Alucard," she asked in a some what quiet voice.

"What are you doing up here?" hardly anyone ever came up here maybe except for Police girl. She sighed as if annoyed by my question, but she remained in the same exact spot and made no attempt to move.

"I am meditating," she paused before speaking again. "I'm sure you have already found out about what I did," she spoke as she closed her eyes again.

"Yes I have, not that I really care that you knocked the chaps teeth out and broke his arm; but what did the fool do to make you so angry?" I asked I was craving to know what it was he did to make the Blade girl brake his arm and knock his teeth out. I honestly was glad she did that to him, he is a poor excuse for a man.

"He first was eye balling my ass, then called me baby and princess. He then had the nerve to challenged me. When he lost he couldn't except that and he attacked me from behind," at this I couldn't help but laugh menacingly. The poor soul actually felt the need to try and sneak up on her after she won a fight, how pitiful. She looked at me a flash of worry in her eyes but then it quickly turned to questioning.

"Alucard?" she asked softly looking down at the floor.

"Hmm?" I answered almost purring. She stood up, her back still facing me.

"Do you think Integra will be very mad with me?" she asked now turning to face me. Her eyes caught on to mine and they were sapphire, yet just a few moments ago they looked like they were hazel. I couldn't help but think about how it is that her eyes change to such strange colors that I have never seen on a human. But then again I don't think she is human, I have no idea what she is but I know it is not human.

"I do not know, I hope for you sake she is not angered by your actions," and with that I left her standing on the roof. I truly hope Integra would not be mad at the Blade girl, but if she is I know she will dismiss it quickly after exploding in her rage.


	10. Full House

**Hey all, just wanted to say that I do not own any of the songs listed in this chapter, Spit- Kittie. Haunted -Evanescence, other songs are not named in the chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Full House**

The next day I was awakened by the annoying sound of my cell phone. I grabbed it from my nightstand and looked at the screen, it said "Amshield, Ruthanne". I picked it up,

"Bree Andraste! What the Hell is going on?! First I go to your house and find out you moved. Then I call you and you don't pick up your phone. I go to your job and they say not only did you quit but someone else had to quit for you, over the phone. How come you didn't let any of us know you moved, huh?" she scolded me. I couldn't help but chuckle sleepily.

I had totally forgot to call the girls and let them know the situation or at least part of it. I don't think Integra wants all my friends to know about the Hellsing Organization. So even though it hurt me to lie to Ruthy, I did.

"I'm so sorry Ruthy, I have been totally preoccupied lately. I got hired by a woman as a body guard, and she had me move in so I could be around 24/7", I said really hoping she wouldn't figure out I was lying.

"A bodyguard?" she asked sounding not convinced.

"Yeah, what you don't believe me? Would I ever lie to you?" I said hoping she would drop it and let it go. It really did kill me to lie to her but I had to I couldn't blab about what I was doing now. But technically I am a "bodyguard", I have to protect Integra, help her and the Hellsing Organization protect all of England.

"Ok whatever, did you forget about the fundraiser. The one we are doing for the new Hospital?" I sat up in bed and huffed.

"hmm what fund raiser?" I teased, of course I remembered. Tonight was a big night for the gang, we are in a band but we haven't been fully noticed yet. Our band name is Toxic Chicks, we usually do fundraisers and charity benefits.

"WHAT!?! How could you forget?" she yelled through the phone, I giggled at her frustration.

"I'm just kidding girl, chill out. Haha, ok so what time do you want to meet?" I asked hoping and praying Integra would let me leave and not have something lined up for me to do.

"8:00pm sharp, but are you sure your new employer will allow you to leave. I mean she might need you to do something and then we will be screwed without our lead singer," she sounded worried and I had to admit I was a tad bit worried myself. But instead of saying I agreed with her I just calmly said,

"Yeah she's cool, I think she can give me a break for tonight," We talked for another hour then I hung up and headed to Integra's to ask if I could go. Which to me is weird because she isn't my mother or anything. Yet I feel like she is , being that I have to ask her before I leave the premises. I take a deep breathe and enter her office, prepared to beg if necessary.

"Of course you can go Bree I'm not going to hold you back from something like that. I'm not a total monster you know." she answered after a long time of me explaining the situation to her. She spoke with a slight sound of humor in her voice.

"There has not been a vampire sighting in a long time and if there is Alucard and Seras will be able to handle it," she said and I remembered meeting Seras the other day. She was about my age and was really pretty. And as matured as she looked she still was very naïve. "So where will you be performing again Bree?" she asked as she leaned back in her chair and waited for my response.

"Poison, it's a Goth/Punk rock club." I said cheerfully, full of excitement and joy that I would be able to make it.

"Oh well good luck then, raise as much money as you can," I don't know why the Wild Geese think Integra is a Queen Bitch. She's actually really cool, maybe she only treats them like that because they get on her nerves I don't blame her though.

"Thank you so much Sir, I will be leaving now to go get ready," with that I ran out the door and I heard Integra chuckle.

* * *

When Bree left my office Alucard appeared through the ceiling with his usual menacing grin on his sickening pale face.

"Hello, my master," he purred, as his white fangs glistened against the light of the room.

"What is it that you want now Alucard?" I asked not in the mood for his mind games. Honestly, I can handle him but there are days I feel the need to lock him back in that dungeon room where I found him so long ago.

"Well master I couldn't help but overhear your and the Blade Girls conversation. Would it be possible for me to follow the girl this evening?" he asked. What is his evil mind up to? He absolutely despises clubs and the music of this generation. As do I but I'm not the one wanting to go out and follow Bree to such a shameful club.

"For what purpose Alucard? You loathe clubs, especially Goth ones," I had no idea what he was up to but I didn't want him to cause havoc of any kind tonight.

"Well master I thought it would be quite interesting to see what the Blade Girl considered music. I am also curious to hear what the girl sounds like.I promise to come straight back to the mansion when she is done performing," he said splaying his large palms on my desk and leaning over so his face was close to mine. If I said no I'm sure he would go anyway, so there is no point in me denying him, he is absolutely ignorant.

"Alright, but do not destract her Alucard. Do you understand me? Blend in with the crowd as much as you can. Tonight leave the girl alone," I scolded. He straightened up and bowed before slipping through the floor. I sighed and gripped the bridge of my nose between my thumb and pointer finger. I felt a serious headache coming on.

* * *

Back stage the girls and I got ready. Everyone was putting on their make up or doing their hair.

"Wow, I cant believe we are actually playing at Poison. Oh my god, look I have goose bumps, I'm so nervous," Renay said sounding like a child doing their first school performance. We all finished getting ready, then I got a really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and a cold shiver ran down my spine. I shook it off and ignored it, figuring it was nervousness.

It was time for us to go on, the stage was dark and mist was flowing off the stage. We walked out and took our places. The people in the audience couldn't see us yet, that's how dark it was. Except for the few streams of light in the back of the room it was pitch black.

I am the lead vocalist, Ruthy is the drummer, both Sasha and Renay play the bass. Renay is lead bass and back up vocal, and Sasha was just bass. Juliana plays a wicked electric guitar and Rena does all the on stage effects, that are absolutely sick. Renay and Juliana played an opening bass and guitar solo, as they did that Rena put on the strobe light. This made the whole club scream and shout with excitement.

"Waz up Poison clubbers," I spoke into the microphone using my most alluring dark voice. They screamed in response, I took that as a good sign. "Are all you poor souls ready to blow the roof off this place," as I spoke the screaming and cheering of all the people filled me with adrenaline. "So let me see your mother fuckin hands," I screamed into the microphone and then the girls went into playing the first song "Spit". Rena flashed green and yellow lights over our heads and I began to sing. My loud voice thundered throughout the whole club. We went through all our song some our own and some remakes we did.

The last song that we performed was our remake of Haunted by Evanesces. As I began to sing I felt that strange feeling again on the back f my neck. Then I was a man walking out of the club, he had on a tight blood red shirt that fitted to form over his large muscles. His hair was shoulder length and pitch black. It was Alucard, I knew it was, it had to be. What was he doing here? Why was he here? I continued singing as if I never saw him, I would ask him when I got back to the mansion. I sang my heart out giving it my all for the last song.

After the show we ended up making 19,873 which was way more then our goal. Our goal was to get 19,000. So we did super good.

"Wow it was a full house," Renay commented.


	11. Strange Occurences & First Mission

**Chapter 11: Strange Occurences & First Mission**

After returning home from the long night of performing, I went to my room and showered. After dressing it wasn't long before I heard a low, deep voice that came from somewhere not in my room. The voice had belonged to Alucard, he appeared behind me lounging on my desk chair, his black booted feet propped up on the desk.

"Good evening Blade girl," his voice was as smooth as silk yet held a certain coldness to it.

"What are you doing here Alucard, haven't you ever heard of knocking," I scoffed throwing myself on my bed and stretching. I looked over at him but he was no longer sitting on my desk chair, he was now at the foot of my bed looking down at me. "I mean honestly I could have been naked for all you know," I commented before he had a chance to answer me; then I closed my eyes and sighed. I heard him chuckle, I could picture it perfectly without even looking at him. Him chuckling his usual way with his usual creeper grin.

"How was your performance?" he asked avoiding my comments. And like he didn't already know he was there, he knew I saw him, and I just know that those weird feelings I had were some how connected to him. I sat up and stared at him.

"You know very well how it went Alucard, don't play games with me. I'm not in the mood for your mind games today," I spoke hoping he would leave me alone and not bother me the rest of the night, I felt so completely drained of energy.

"Yes, indeed I do know how you did, quite frankly the whole thing was horrendous. You have a lovely voice, yet you ruin it by singing such awful music choices. And pertaining to my "mind games" if not now then when would you be in the mood," he smiled as if doing an impersonation of a Cheshire cat. If I didn't hate him before, I definitely hated him now.

"Oh My God, how dare you Alucard? I love singing, and that type of music in particular. You have no taste and that's why you feel the need to judge me on my style. Why the fuck were you even there, I didn't ask you to come. And as I recall you weren't in the room when I told Sir Integra. I guess you couldn't mind your own damn business for a few moments, so you had to use your freak abilities and ease drop on my conversation with her, its none of your damn business what I like to sing. And its certainly none of your business what I talk to Integra about. Damn you, you rude, egotistic, psycho bastard," I flipped out partly meaning to do it and yet somehow I went a bit over board with it.

I obviously get defensive over the things I love and my music and band are high on my list of things to be protective about. I could feel my face burning with anger. My blood was boiling and all I wanted to do was blow his head off. Then in the distance something exploded with a loud boom. My head whipped to the window. _"What the hell was that?" _I thought to my self. Then my attention was quickly on Alucard again. He looked amused by my anger what else is new. He pushed a button and I exploded, his game was complete.

"Mind your words Blade girl, I wouldn't want to have to rip your pretty little tongue out simply because you had made me angry," was he threatening me or warning me? Either way I didn't like it, he could go to hell for all I cared.

"I am merely telling you what might happen if you say the wrong thing, and I have been to hell before quite nice actually," his laughter boomed throughout my room. What the hell? This mother fucker is reading my mind. How dare he?

"Get the hell out of my room you ass wipe!" I yelled and pointed to the door. Didn't actually expect him to leave through the door. He didn't.

"Very well Blade girl, good evening and try not to scrunch your face up to much. You might get wrinkles on that frail little face of yours," he laughed then made a grand exit through my floor. Damn him I hate him so much, if only he wasn't king of the vampires and had that whole cant die thing on his side, I'd chop off his menacing pale head and watch it turn to dust. With that I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

-The next day when I woke up and went to the kitchen, still dressed in my pajamas; I was greeted by Integra herself. Who was sitting at the counter drinking tea and reading the newspaper. We talked and she had informed me that I was to go on my first mission that night. I had to admit it was so exciting that I was going on my first mission. I was to go with Alucard and Seras. The day I had moved in Seras was out on a mission in a small city in Dominican Republic. Along with her was the leader of the dumb ass Geese squad, Pip Bernadotte.

Since she has returned we have gotten to known each other a lot better and for a vampire she is so much like a human. Vampires are usually cold hearted and cruel and yet she has such a warm glow radiating off of her, its both comforting and strange at the same time.

"Hey Bree," she said in her bubbly usual voice. When I had opened the door to her she was dressed in her uniform and ready to go. I on the other hand didn't have my uniform yet because it hadn't come in from the tailors. So instead I wore my usual clothes, which consisted of my double button tab knit jeans, burnout spiritual graphic shirt, my leather trench coat and combat boots. "You ready?" she asked plopping down on my bed.

"Yeah one sec," I said securing my Sais and scabbards to their holsters and throwing my jacket over me. "Ok now I'm good," I laughed as walked towards the door. She followed and I allowed her to walk out first, then I closed the door behind me.

Seras and I walked out of the mansion, and Alucard was waiting for us in the front yard. "Oh, Hello master," Seras says smiling. She always greets him so cheerfully, how she does I have no idea; it must be that weird vampire bond they have. We approach him and he greets us both.

"Good evening children," he smirks and the light from the crescent moon shines down on his glasses making them glint. What the hell? I'm not a child, but I guess compared to him I am. I mean damn he must be like five or six hundred years old maybe even older.

"Yo," I said trying to avoid eye contact. I was still upset at him from last night.

"So Sir said that the mission was fairly close by so we can travel on foot. Bree, since you can't run as fast as me or master you can hop on my back if you want," she goes over what will be going on, and I'm touched by her offer to carry my fat ass. She really is a very sweet girl, or I mean vampire.

"No, I will carry the Blade girl, Police girl. Worry about your self, you can hardly manage to keep up with me now. How do you plan to carry her and still get there the same time I do," Alucard's voice came out as a growl.

"_Wow, that was harsh," _I thought to myself. What the hell? She was just trying to be nice. And what's up with him always calling me Blade girl and her Police girl, we do have names.

"Hey Alucard, Chill. She was just offered and another thing, Stop calling us those annoying nicknames. My name isn't Blade girl and I know that hers isn't fucking Police girl. We have names you know, and it is usually polite to call people by their names when addressing them," I stood now in front of Seras and in Alucard's face. He towered over me but I did not fear him. I knew he could tear my limbs off with a single flick of his finger and yet I did not fear him the slightest bit.

"I will address my fledgling in anyway I desire, and I will speak to you and all other lowly humans I see fit. I would recommend that you speak when it is appropriate for you to do so. Humans like yourself excluding my master are meant to be fed off of or used for other means, and not heard from," he growled. His face was tense and full of anger. But he had gone to far, that had made my blood boil, I could feel my face grow hot with anger and I grinded my teeth. My mind was pounding, I closed my eyes and tried counting to ten. Sometimes it works and I feel a little calmer. When I got to seven though, a tree had exploded behind us.

"What the hell was that?" Seras asked watching as the chunks and splinters of the tree fell from the sky as it were raining wood chips.

"I don't know," I turned to face Seras. "Are you sure you don't mind carrying me Seras?" I asked her ignoring Alucard's presence.

"Yes… umm its no problem at all…but," she said "what about master," she now spoke her voice low.

"I will carry you to the destination, the Police girl is…" before he could finish his sentence I snapped. I couldn't help it. His voice was normal now as if all that stuff he just said didn't happen. How dare he?

"Fuck off," I yelled and twisted around to face him again. "I have no fricken clue what the hell that was about a few seconds ago but don't fucking say shit to me. Don't talk to me, you fucking disgustful blood sucking parasite," and with that I hopped on Sears's back, her face was frozen with shock.

"Come on Seras," I said and she glanced at Alucard for a sign of what to do. He calmly nodded slipping his round orange glasses over his eyes and taking off in front of us.

"Hold on tight Bree," Seras warned and I gripped her shoulders for support so I would not fall off. She sped off and the speed she was going at made me both queasy and full of adrenaline at the same time. I closed my eyes and breathed, trying to prevent myself from puking on her back. When we came to a sudden halt and Seras let me down I wobbled a bit, still dizzy from the piggy back ride from hell. Alucard wasn't anywhere in sight, Seras nodded to herself as if some one had told her to do something.

"Master is handling the vampire, he told me we should handle the ghouls," just as she said that a few ghouls emerged from deeper with in the forest. Coming towards us, their mouths open hungry for blood and flesh. Saliva dripping from their gaping mouths, dripping done their chins. We were back to back and I turned my head to the side.

"Lets kick some undead ass," I said to her, as a smile smoothed across my face. I was actually excited, and I should have been it was my first mission after all. I get to rid the earth of scum such as the ones that were moving in on us. She turned her head towards me and smiled, she looked different in a way; her eyes that were blue a second ago are glowing red like Alucards.

"Yes, lets," she said nodding. We run in different directions, this way we could cover more ground at once.

I heard her Anti-Midian cannon "the _harkonnen_" go off a few times, two ghouls reached out with dirty decomposing hands and tried grabbing at me. But they were slow and I grabbed one by the neck and snapped it with ease. Another one growled at me and tried jumping on me from behind but I threw it off and crushed its skill with my heavy boot. I fought through all the ghouls that came towards me. I removed my Sais from their containment and got to work with making them useful. A large buff ghoul who seemed to be a cop before becoming one of the damned, had come running towards me he was different form the others but still not as observant.

With one quick motion I dodge his attack, before he turned around and had any clue what happened I jumped up in the air and landed in a back hand spring. I faced the muscle head ghoul and rammed my Sai up his jaw. Feeling the bone break beneath the metal of the Sai I ripped it out and tossed it at another ghoul that was behind me. It pierced the ghoul in the heart, both the police ghoul and the one behind me turned to dust. Quickly I reclaimed my Sais and sensed something rushing in behind on me and I pushed off the ground, back flipped in the air and twisted my body to land on the ghoul that was sneaking up behind me. Pinning it to the ash covered floor I impaled its chest with both Sais.

A few minutes and ghoul claw scratches later I met up with Seras who was disposing of her last ghoul with her bare hands. She took the ghouls head in between her two palms and applied so much pressure that his head exploded in her hands. I could tell she was acting a little different when she didn't notice me behind her. All she did was stare at the blood on her hands with those crimson glowing eyes. Seras was panting but not from killing ghouls.

"Hey Seras, you ok girl?" I asked coming up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head as if being pulled away from a stray thought.

"Um… yes I'm ok," she replied yet she didn't seem so sure about it. Just as I thought we were done six more ghouls emerged from a darker part of the woods. These ghouls had guns, they shot at us all at once. Seras dodged the bullets with ease I on the other hand had trouble avoiding them. Bullets flew by and skimmed my legs and arms, ripping my coat. A bullet came flying out of no where towards my head and I shimmied my weight to dodge it but it got my temple.

Luckily I moved just the right moment or it would have gone through my head. I groaned in pain but kept moving. Another bullet came at me and ripped through my flesh and jammed its self in the center of the muscle, I screamed and fell to the ground. _"No I cant stop moving I have to keep going I have to get to them, I have to survive," _I thought to myself. At that moment Seras had found the source of the out of no where bullet that had skimmed my temple. It was a ghoul who had managed to get up in a tree.

My heart began to thump hard and my chest began to burn, I felt strong and felt I could go on even if I might die, I felt I could win. I pushed my self off the ground and ran as fast as I could at one ghoul and kicked the gun from its hands. It punched me and grabbed my throat. I choked for a second, then slowly brought my elbow up then down on its arm. Now free I grabbed its arm and snapped it in half, it howled and I broke its neck. Then grabbed its gun and took out the other two who had been trying to shoot Seras.

I dropped the gun and fell to my knees trembling I guess from loss of blood. Seras ran over to me and held my shoulders so I could look at her. She didn't realize she had been touching the wounded areas and I winced in pain. She immediately let go when she saw this.

"Oh my god, Bree are you ok? I'm sorry," she panicked and I laughed. Even though she was a vampire she had normal human reactions. "Bree your losing a lot of blood," she said covering her nose and mouth I guess the smell of blood was a little hard for her to bare.

"I'm fine," I said trying to stand but failed. "Its just a few flesh wounds," I lied the one in my calf was kind of serious, it was bleeding profusely. I smiled and I tasted my own blood that was running from my temple, down my cheek and across my lips.

"Master said we can go home now, that he has the vampire under control," I didn't see him let alone hear him. I didn't understand how he told her when he wasn't anywhere in sight. But I didn't linger on the subject because I needed to get home. I just figured it to be one of those vampire connection things. Seeing how weak I was she picked me up with ease and slung me over her shoulder like a backpack.

"Don't worry Bree we'll be home in a flash," and we were. When we arrived in the foyer of the mansion she tried to convince me to go to the infirmary but I didn't want to.

"No its ok, really I'll be fine," I lied again. It was serious and if I didn't go up stairs soon and treat myself I would pass out from loss of blood.

In my room I grabbed my emergency kit that was under my bed. Walking into the bathroom I began to strip myself of my Sai holsters, shirt and pants. From the bathroom draw I pulled out a needle and some stitch string. _"This is going to hurt like hell," _I thought to myself tending to the small cuts on my face and the rest of my body. The Cut on my forehead wasn't so deep but it still stung like a bitch when I dabbed at it with a clothe covered in rubbing alcohol. Now that the small wounds were over and done with, I grabbed the tweezers, and sterilized them. Groaning from the pain, I lifted my leg up so I could work on my calf.

Pouring the alcohol on the wound I had to grit my teeth at how badly it was burning. _"I have to do this quickly, I'm losing to much blood," _I thought as I twisted up a hand towel and put it in my mouth to bite down on. I braced myself, then stuck the tweezers into the open wound on my calf. I screamed but the hand towel smothered it. If it weren't for the towel between my teeth I would have bit down on my tongue and that would not have been good. Feeling the bullet under the tweezers, I gripped it and ripped the metal chunk from my flesh.

As soon as the bullet came out, a heavy blood flow came behind it. I tried clotting it with a towel but it kept flowing. I began to feel extremely dizzy and my vision began to blur.

"Shit," I said in a weak whisper to myself.

"Do you need some assistants?" Came a voice that I could only recognize as Alucard's. I couldn't see him.

"No," I growled at his question, I did not want him touching me. "I'm fine, go away!" I gritted my teeth. Oh yeah I was Super dizzy. Alucard appeared and kneeled down in front of me. His face was blurry but I could still tell he had a serious look on his face.

"You do need assistance, you have lost quite a dangerous amount of blood. I can tell also because you left puddles of blood all over your room and the foyer," I didn't know how he would provide me with assistance but I know for sure that if I said no he would still do it. Or maybe he would just let me die, he'd probably watch too.

"Fine," I finally said after a long pause. He Smirked then slowly, he lifted my leg onto his bent one. He lowered his mouth to the gaping bullet hole in my calf.

"This will stop the bleeding and partially heal the wound," then before I could protest he began to lap up the blood that was spilling from my calf. His long cold tongue caressed the wound. Oddly enough it felt pretty nice. I sighed.

"If you bite me I'll kill you," He chuckled; my eye lids were growing heavy. With ease he picked me up and carried me to my bed. Laying me down he undid the bandages and began licking at my arm wounds. I was Half asleep when I realized I was only in my underwear and bra. "Fuck…" I said in a drowsily.

"What is the matter?" he said licking his lips and brushing them over my flesh again. Chills ran up my spine.

"I'm…I'm in my underwear," I tried grabbing at the sheets to cover my self. His laughter boomed within my ears. "What is so funny?" I asked now a little more awake. "I'm serious…at least cover me with a sheet or something …please?" I said squirming around.

"You worry about me seeing your undergarments now, ha ha ha. Its not like I have never seen a woman's undergarments before.

"Yeah whatever …just cover me up," I growled in my sleepy state.

"As you wish. I have finished with your wounds any how. By tomorrow they will be but only small scars," he tucked me in and sat back down on the side of the bed.

"Why are you still here just looking at me?"

"I am very curious about you," he whispered. I opened one eye to look at him. He was rubbing two gloved fingers over his pale bottom lip. He stared down at me with his intense glowing red eyes.

"Why is that?" I asked. I closed my eye and I sighed.

"Because my dear your blood is quite peculiar, I have never tasted blood anything like yours in all the years in this world. Your blood is sweeter then any blood I have tasted yet hotter. Like I was drinking a scorching hot cup of sweet tea," I had no clue what he was talking about so I had no idea how to respond to that. He lowered his mouth to my ear and as he spoke his icy breath sent chills up my spine. "What are you my dear Blade girl," he asked.

"Honestly," I sighed. "I don't know," Then I drifted to sleep.


	12. The Black Flash

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter but life has been keeping me busy. I hope all of your enjoy this next chapter. ^_^

**Chapter 12: The Black Flash**

_"I'm at a cottage, there are people inside talking but I can't make out what they're saying. I open the door and walk in and it's an old fashioned styled house, all open. the only thing closing off the bedroom is a curtain. I approach the bedroom and the voices are louder. A woman is crying and breathing heavy. Another woman is talking telling her to push and breathe deeply. _

_I walk through the curtains and there are five people in the small space. A pregnant woman in labor on the bed, three women who seem to be the midwives and a man who I assume is the husband. No one notices that I'm in the room. The baby is coming out, the crown of its head is out, then the full head. The shoulders, the torso then the whole baby is out. Only the umbilicord connecting the mother to her child now. But not for long._

"_It's a girl Lillian," one of the midwives say cutting the umbilical cord and wrapping the baby girl in a blanket. "What are you going to name her," The midwife says handing the bundled up baby to her mother. The woman on the bed who was referred to as Lillian looked up at her husband, then down at her child._

"_I will name her Bree, Bree Ann Andraste," I was stunned when I heard that name I couldn't move. How could that be me? It cant be. This time is not right, it looks like the 1400's."_

My eyes slowly opened, as I woke up from that odd dream. I sat up and immediately wished I hadn't. I still felt a little dizzy, my neck was stiff and I had a headache. I stripped myself of my underwear and took a long hot shower. "_Damn_," I thought to myself, _"I can't believe it. The wounds have all healed up. Even the ones I stitched up are now only faded scars," _I thought to myself.

After dressing in a pair of sweat pants and a black tank top that said "I Love Seether", I headed for the door when someone knocked. I opened the door to a smiling Walter. He was carrying a tray with a glass of orange juice, a bowl of fruit, toast and eggs sunny side up.

"Good Morning Miss Bree, Alucard had said that you may not be feeling very well this morning. Due to the amount of blood you lost last night. So I thought I'd bring you something to eat," He smiled warmly; his laugh lines spreading across his face like lines on a map.

"Oh so he told you about what happened," I sighed. "And you didn't have to Walter I'm actually feeling better now. You didn't have to go through all the trouble to do that for me," I smiled taking the tray from him and placing it on my burrow. He walked in and I closed the door.

"Well yes, Alucard did mention that your wounds had been very bad and that he assisted you. But it was a bit obvious due to the amount of blood you lost in the halls," As soon as he said that I bled in the hall, I became embarrassed and immediately apologized.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Walter I didn't mean to get blood all over the place I didn't even notice it," I rubbed my hand against my forehead in frustration.

"It is alright Miss Bree, that kind of thing happens all the time here. Sometimes worse, that is why all of the rooms have either hard wood floor, concrete or tile," he said. "Easy clean up".

"Oh, alright," I said glancing down at my feet, still embarrassed by the fact that I left trails of blood through out the halls.

"You just eat and rest for today. Integra has insisted that you take today to recuperate and get your strength back," he said.

"Really? Well thank you for making me breakfast, it looks really great. Could you please tell Sir Integra I said thank you," I said smiling. He began to walk towards the door, when I spotted a thick envelope under the plate. "Walter what is this under the tray," I said grabbing it and holding it up.

"Well it is the funds from selling your not needed furniture in your old apartment. Integra had every thing you didn't need sold. I hope that is ok? We just assumed since you didn't need all your old furniture that you would want to do something with all of it," he said turning around with his hand on the door knob.

"Oh, no its fine. I actually forgot about all that stuff in the apartment," I said. I couldn't help but chuckle, how could I have possibly forgotten about all my old stuff at the apartment. Walter laughed and the sunlight shined off his monocle. I got an idea after a second of thinking, "Walter could you please let Sir Integra know that I will be leaving the grounds for just a little bit. There's something I need to pick up in town," Walter nodded and went out of my room.

After eating I cleaned my dishes and left the mansion. I headed on foot towards the Automobile dealership. The wind was cold and harsh, as I walked the it whipped against my face and made me shiver. But I knew it would all be worth it, once I reached my destination. On the way to the dealership I passed my old job "Andrè's French Cuisine," I was starting to miss it a tad bit. I stopped walking for a moment and closed my eyes, remembering all the good times I had there and the bad ones. The many aroma's from the restaurant filled my nostrils and I breathed in deeply. Sighing I continued to walk.

I walked a few more miles until I came to the dealership "Sam's Handy Sales Dealership," long name for a Automobile dealership. Cars of all kinds were lined up, all waxed and looking shiny. Along the end of where the cars sat, were a few old looking Quad and one really shiny black motorcycle. I walked passed all the fancy cars and shitty quads. I walked straight up to the shiny motorcycle, that had been the most beautiful motorcycle I have ever seen. It was a Yamaha 2004 or 2005 either way it was old but looked brand new.

Someone must have been taking extremely good care of it. I had walked by this place so many times before. A month before I was recruited by Integra I saw this amazing bike and knew I had to have it. Today was the day I could finally buy it. The Car dealer walked up to me, a large cheesy grin splayed across his face.

"Hello miss, May I help you?" He asked most likely already knowing my answer.

"Yes, I would like to buy this motorcycle," I said gesturing my hand towards the motorcycle.

"Ah, wonderful, it is $3,000, will you be paying in cash or credit?" he asked.

"Cash," I said. I took the envelope out of my pocket and counted out 3,000 even.

"Alright. Wonderful, now if you will just follow me there is some paper work I need you to fill out," he said with a shocked look on his face. I guess not to many people pay for automobiles in cash anymore. I followed him, and in the office I filled out all the information I had to.

The time came finally when the clerk took the sign off the motorcycle and gave me the key. With the left over money I had, I bought a set of leather gloves and a leather motorcycle jacket. Which I looked awesome in. I didn't need a helmet because to me helmets were for sissies who were fearful for the worst. I slipped the gloves and jacket on, wrapping my other jacket around my waist. I put the key into the ignition and listened to the roar of the engine.

I was going so fast the I probably looked like a black blur. Or a black flash. "That's it," I thought to myself. "that's what I'll call you, the Black Flash," Oh yeah! I liked the sound of that, The Black Flash.

When I awoke from my slumber I had gone to see how the blade girl was. But instead I found her room empty, her scent fading. When I asked Walter where she had went, he said she had gone out early this morning; but he was not sure where. Just as I was about to go out and search for her, a roar of an engine filled my ears. That of a motorcycle. I phased through the walls and two floors to arrive in the garage.

Where I found the blade girl dismounting a black bike, glowing with that of a child's happiness. She smelled of gasoline, I could smell the adrenaline pumping through her blood. Closing my eyes I inhaled deeply, this scent was so mouth watering.

"Good evening Blade girl," I strolled up to her side and glanced side ways at her.

"Hello Alucard," she said a certain glow about her. She tucked the keys in to her pocket.

"Why are you so cheerful this morning? After last night I assumed you would be in bed still," she simply smiled and gestured with her hand to the black motorcycle in front of us.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" she asked but I didn't answer because in my opinion motorcycles are moronic. Motorcycles, like the music, dances, and slang language of this era are absolutely foolish. She began to walk up the stairs, stripping her hands of leather gloves. And that's when I noticed the attire she was sporting. Tight leather pants that flaunted the curve of her hips. Leather buckled jacket, with a tight belly shirt underneath.

As she climbed the stairs, I let my eyes linger over her thighs. Imaging myself driving my teeth into the major artery in her thigh and slowly draining her. I had tasted her blood once and I wanted to again but only this time, not stop. I licked my lips and was brought out of my fantasy by her voice. She was at the top of the stairs now her back facing me.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I growled in frustration.

"Nothing," in that instance my master summoned me and told me to tell the blade girl to go see her. "My master wishes to have a word with you," she nodded and left the top of the stairs.

When I got into Integra's office. Integra was sipping tea and Walter was standing beside her, hands behind his back.

"Good evening Bree, how are you feeling?" She asked setting her cup down on the desk.

"Hello Sir, much better thank you," I said.

"That's good to hear. Now would you please tell me what you drove just now into the garage," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes Sir, I purchased a motorcycle," I shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of her desk.

"Why on earth would you do that? You know that we have plenty of vehicles, that you are more then welcome to use when ever you need to," she commented staring at me with a confused gaze.

"Well Sir for the longest time I've wanted this, since before I came here. And then when Walter gave me the money, knowing I would be able to finally afford it I was overcome with joy." I explained to her, hoping she would understand.

"Alright, Its fine. I can't tell you to return the thing now anyhow. You are dismissed Bree," She simply said waving her hand in a swift elegant motion. I did a little bow to show my appreciation.

"Thank you Sir," I said before taking me leave from her office. I headed back to my room imagining all the good times I would have with my new toy. "The Black Flash".


	13. Night Out

_**Chapter 13: Night Out **_

"_Hey Bree, It's John. I was just calling to check up on you, you quit Andrés all out of nowhere and you didn't even say goodbye. Ruthanne gave me your new cell number, hope you don't mind but I really wanted to see how you were doing. And maybe if you're not busy we could go out soon. I would really like to see you again. So give me a call back hope to hear from you soon"._

I woke up and checked my messages. That had been the only one. It was from John Blake, a co-worker from Andrés. I could have sworn that the last part of the message sounded like he was asking me out, he was okay looking but I never thought of him in that way. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go right? I mean what's the worst that could happen. So I texted him back agreeing to meet him at Spin City, around eleven o'clock.

I asked Integra and she was fine with it. So before six, I got my work out done; took a cold shower and was getting ready when someone knocked on my door. "Bree! May I come in?" the high voice belonged to Seras.

"Sure," I called from my bed. Where I had one leg propped up, zipping up my cuffed, suede boot. She walked in all giddy but before saying anything she gawked at me as I stood up straightening out my shirt.

"Wow, You look gorgeous," she said in awe. I guess the outfit I was wearing was a little different from what I usually wear. I straightened my hair so that it was poker straight and clipped half of it to the side with a sparkly diamond clip. I sported an outfit I picked up at Charlotte Rush a few days ago. A lace-inset cowl halter top, ultra skinny black jeans, a lock and key silver charm necklace and etched circle earrings.

"Hey thanks girl. So why are you so giddy?" I said checking my face for zits in the small mirror on my desk. I very rarely broke out but just wanted to make sure.

"Well I just heard Sir Integra talking to Alucard and she's sending him on a mission in New York. So that means he won't be around to bother you tonight. Isn't that awesome Bree?" She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. I was happy he would be gone, tonight would actually feel like a normal night.

Arriving at Spin city I dismounted "The Black Flash"(my beautiful black motorcycle) and headed for the bathroom to make sure I didn't have helmet hair. When my hair is curly it's not so noticeable, but when it's straight. Yikes. I took off my leather jacket and straightened out my hair. I looked myself over and realized that this outfit was actually really hot. It showed off the right amount of skin, in the right places and the fabric of the shirt fell just right against my curves.

Walking out of the bathroom I noticed that John was nowhere to be found. So I went to the bar, sat down and nodded toward the bartender. The middle-aged woman came over and with a strong Texan accent asked me what I was having.

"What will it be honey?" She asked, leaning casually on the counter. Her finger nails were a half inch long with a deep blue nail polish and they were chipped, sign of a nail biter or a hard working woman who doesn't mind breaking a nail.

"Could I have a Bud light please and if its not to much trouble could you put my helmet in the back of the bar, I don't want someone getting sticky fingers". I chuckled and showed her my helmet.

"Yeah, no problem sweetie, and be right back with that bud light," She was nice. I Relaxed and listened to the music blaring over the whole club. "Here you go dear," She said handing it to me; I thanked her and paid for the beer.

"Wow, you look amazing," A familiar voice, said from behind me. I turned around on the stool to look at John. He wore a white dress shirt and black jeans; his hair was also shorter than I remembered.

"Thank you," I said smiling at him. I stood and hugged him. "How are you?" I asked pulling away.

"I've been great, made some changes in my life, so it's all good". He smiled, his teeth were yellow; I mean like really, really yellow. Yuck. "How about you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," He pouted and sat down on the stool that was next to me, and I sat back down. He was very easy to read; he was caressing my hand awkwardly and smiling like a weirdo. His body language lead up to one thing, he wanted me. It's just obvious, it was written all over his face _"Please be my girlfriend"_ and I shook the image of those words written on his face out of my head.

"I've been good too, a lot has happened to me as well but I can't complain. The new job has its perks," I said taking a swig of my beer.

"So, Can I get you a drink?" he asked hesitantly as if unsure of what to say. Really? He couldn't see that I already had one.

"No thanks I'm good," I said holding up my beer so that his eyes could make contact with it. He ordered the same thing. When the bartender realized that he was my "date" more or less; she gave me a look that said, "What are you doing with a guy like him?" I couldn't help but chuckle at this and to hide it I took a long swig of beer. Then shrugged towards her in an "oh well" manner.

After a few moments of talking about random stuff, and watching as his knee bounce all over the place. He finally managed to ask if I would like to dance. I said yes, wanting to desperately get off the random subjects and do something more appealing. We walked to the center of the dance floor. I lead. Trying desperately to dance away from him for a bit I still was having some fun listening to all my favorite music play overt the booming speakers and wiggling to the beat. Then a little half way of the time we were dancing he got a bit courageous.

He pulled me into him with a devilish smile splayed over his thin, pale pink lips. For some strange reason my mind flashed to the first time Alucard and I danced. Despite my loathing him, dancing with him was fluid, sensual and just perfect in everyway. Now, dancing with John didn't feel like that; it felt wrong.

"Hey, why don't we get out of here?"


	14. Night Out Gone Bad

_**Chapter 14: Night Out Gone Bad**_

"_Hey, why don't we get out of here?"_

He asked with a crooked smile and a creepy glint in his eye. Oh boy, he better not be thinking he is scoring some tonight, or in that case any night from me. I stopped dancing and squirmed out of his arms, stepping back from him I looked at my watch.

"Oh you know what sweetie, I would but looking at the time now, I just realized what time it is and I have to be getting back. It's late and my boss will be expecting me home soon. She gets real pissed if I stay out too long. I began to walk away saying, _"I'm sorry but I really have to go,"_ but before I could take four steps he grabbed my arm, hard. _"How dare he?"_ I thought to myself. _"What the hell is wrong with him, he's totally different,"_ I glared at him, trying to figure out what would happen next.

"Let go of me," I growled through gritted teeth.

"Sorry princess but I'm not letting go till I get what I want," his voice was different now, crueler. In a blink of an eye, before I could even think about it my free hand clenched into a tight fist and met Johns face. Making his nose crack and blood pour from his nostrils.

"Damnit!" he cursed holding his bloody nose. I took that chance to get to the bar and grab my bag. I headed out of the alley to where my bike was parked. But suddenly I was yanked backwards by the collar of my dress, and thrown against the wall on the other side of the alley. I hit the hard damp brick with a loud thud and collapsed on the floor. I groaned in pain and looked up at John, his nose had stopped bleeding but there was blood on his face beginning to dry and crust.

"What The Hell Is Wrong With You John?" I yelled. What the hell was he thinking? What was wrong with him? I looked down at my bleeding elbow, I heard a growl coming from in front of me and I looked up. Instantly finding the answer to my own questions. He was a vampire, his eyes were glowing red and yellow stained fangs were peaking out from his thin lips.

Not taking my eyes off him, I stood up with a smirk on my face. "Hmm, so that's why you've been acting different. I knew something was off about you since yesterday when you called me. You're a vampire," he hissed at me bearing his yellow fangs.

"You don't seem surprised, my first few snacks were dripping with the aroma of fear. But you, I can't pick anything up on. Why?" he hissed again and took a step closer.

"Well Johnny boy that's because my new job, the one I left André's for is a vampire hunter". He laughed at the words vampire hunter.

"Hahaha, A vampire hunter? Sorry babe, you're no vampire hunter; Vampire Hunters are just myths masters tell to fledgling vampires to scare them", he took another step forward. Still looking at him I spat blood out from my mouth and smirked.

"Yeah, well we'll see asshole. Come on! I dare you to attack me you undead piece of shit," that said he came running at me, teethe bared. I dodged and blocked his swings until I thought I saw a spot open up for me to strike. I misjudged and instead of striking I had left myself open to him and he brought his fist rammed into my gut. He grabbed me by the hair and swung me around like a doll, throwing me against a slimy brick wall.

"See, I knew you weren't a hunter. Your way to slow," he laughed walking over to me.

I got up and laughed, "Guess I'll just have to prove it to you then," He came at me again claws aimed for my throat. I dodged his attempt to grab me and whirled around behind him. Punching him in the back of the head I flipped him onto the ground and got him in a submission hold his arms behind his back stretched out with my boot in the middle applying pressure. Smirking I jerked back with all my strength and listened as I heard the popping of his sockets echo in my ears. Screaming he cursed and then slowly he tried standing up but only made it to his knees.

His arms hadn't healed yet and were dangling at his sides, useless. He was obviously a newly turned vampire, still very week but has had the chance to build his strength off of blood. So he couldn't be more then a week or two old. He was grumbling and I cautiously walked over clicking the back of my boot on the concrete. A medium length blade popped out the front; kicking the thing that was once John backwards I held it to his throat.

"Who turned you?" I asked not expecting an answer. I didn't get one, so I jabbed the blade into the socket of his shoulder. His screams echoed throughout the alley and I was surprised no one stopped and looked in. Luck was on my side I guess, if Alucard was here he would have said something like "there is no such thing as luck, Blade Girl". I thought John was going to open his mouth to spill out all that he knew but instead he tried to bite his tongue off. Before he could though I stuck my hand in his mouth and held the squishy light pink muscle in my hand. He still bit down hard on my fist and the pain was nothing but my worry was that I had been bitten.

The next few moments flashed by in a blur, I had gotten only one name from him and that was Gesabelle. After eliminating the vampire I walked back home pushing my bike along. The tires had been slashed; I assume it was Johns doing as a precaution. But tonight had been my first night out and it went horribly wrong. On top of that I didn't know whether or not I was going to become a vampire or a ghoul. Either way I didn't want to be either, how am I going to tell this to Integra and everyone? I sighed. And being I don't remember if I've ever lost my virginity I don't know if I am a virgin or if its been gone for awhile. There was only one person who might know. Ruthy.

_A/N: Thanks for being patient, I hope you all like the 14th chapter and I promise to try and get the 15th up a.s.a.p. :)


End file.
